


Over the Wall

by Gemini_Wilson_2001



Series: Stories I wrote for School and didn’t immediately despise [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t get attached, F/F, Sad, im sorry, wrote for school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Wilson_2001/pseuds/Gemini_Wilson_2001
Summary: I wrote this for English. Got a B+. Pretty chuffed.Just don’t get attached.





	Over the Wall

In the dead of night, two shadows darted through the rubble-strewn streets of sector 25, formerly known as Brooklyn. The night was still and cold, the only sound being the soft pat of their shoes against cracked concrete and the harsh puff of oxygen they took. The smaller of the two climbed smoothly up the steep slope of a fallen building, hugging close to the wall. The larger one followed, fractionally slower than their partner. The smaller figure, Kyra, stopped at the top and peaked over the lip of the wall to study the Enforcer Camp below. The subtle glow from the Camp cast some light over the figures face. Kyra had coffee coloured skin with chocolate coloured eyes to match her dark hair. Mason stopped below the lip of the wall, so as not to become visible to the Enforcer Camp below.

 

'What do you see Kyra…?' Mason asked, slightly out of breath. Kyra didn’t spare the large male a glance. The pair, having been tasked with stealing food rations from the Enforcer Camp, were both provided with crude weapons, lengths of rope and worn leather satchels. Kyra knew the mission plan inside out. Get over the wall, break into the warehouse in the centre of the camp, fill the leather bag with as much food rations as they could and get out. Simple. Mason and Kyra both knew that something so seemingly simple often didn’t work out as planned.

 

'About ten Enforcers near our entry and twenty more near our target,' Kyra said, finally looking back at her companion.

 

'Easy,' the man grinned, his teeth flashing in a savage sort of smirk that sent a slight shiver through Kyra, remembering seeing the man before her covered in Enforcer blood, grinning like he was now. She couldn’t help but wonder how badly the Enforcers had hurt his family to cause that much hatred within a normally kind-hearted man.

 

'Good! Last resort though. I want to get in and out with little to no resistance.' Kyra told him in a hushed whisper.

 

Kyra crept slowly to the side of the crumbling concrete building. She pulled a rope from her pack and tied it securely to a rusted piece of metal jutting out of the side of the building. 'You go first, Mason,' she said to her companion.

 

Mason lowered himself over the edge and slid down the rope. Once he hit the ground he tugged twice, sending a jolt up to the scavenger at the top of the building. Kyra slid quickly down the rope, her gloves protecting her from rope burn.

 

'Come on, Kyra,' Mason hissed, crouching low behind a grimy, crumbling section of concrete wall. Kyra darted over to Mason and crouched down next to him beneath the faded  _ Walmart _ sign that glowed faintly. She peeked over the sharp edge of the wall and looked out in the still, cold, misty night. She looked down at Mason and nodded towards the tall, imposing wall that enclosed the Enforcer Camp, where the majority of the last of Earth’s resources lay. The wall around the camp, having been built out of a mostly demolished Walmart building, had earned the nickname ‘The Blockade’ a the walls had been reinforced with strong metal from surrounding collapsed buildings.

 

'Let’s move.' The two scavengers sprinted to the wall on light feet. Mason stopped and cupped his hands for Kyra to plant her foot into. He boosted her easily over the wall before scaling it himself. They scurried behind a large mound of crates, their hearts pounding. Neither scavenger wanted to be seen by the monsters who had slaughtered so many of their own people. 

 

'You go left, I go right,' Kyra hissed out the instructions. Mason nodded and crept to the edge of the mound and as soon as the coast was clear he sprinted to the next coverage point. Kyra ran off in the opposite direction.

 

Kyra ducked and weaved from cover to cover, sticking to the shadows and staying down low. She kept her hand on her weapon at all times and she stayed as quiet as possible when an Enforcer guard walked past her hiding place. When Kyra finally reached her target, she spotted Mason crouching in the shadows a few feet from her. She locked eyes with him and nodded. 

 

Kyra sprinted from her cover, across the cracked stone to the imposing, grungy metal warehouse. The scavenger slid a window open and climbed into the warehouse, closing the cracked window behind her. She held her breath when an Enforcer walked past the window, her heart pounding in her ears as her pulse quickened. All scavengers knew that Enforcers were brutal, beating children who got in their way, slaughtering, and sometimes eating, those who just wanted to feed their families. No scavenger that entered the camp had ever left. Kyra didn’t want to become another statistic.

 

'Ok…' Kyra muttered to herself as she crept further into the cold dark of the warehouse that held the key to her people’s survival. The only light illuminating the musty room came through the tiny cracks in the walls and the grime covered windows. 

 

Kyra approached a haphazardly stacked, pile of boxes. She pried the lid off of one and nearly squealed in delight when she was greeted with the sight of her quarry. She slung her bag off her shoulder and started filling it with ration packets. She pried open another box and grinned when she found packets of dried fruit and bread, and filled the bag the rest of the way.

 

'Food shortage my ass… We’ve hit a gold mine!' Kyra whispered to herself, replacing the lids on the boxes and heading back to the window. Once she was sure that the coast was clear she opened the window, tossed the bag out and climbed through. She shut the window carefully and ran to Mason, handing the heavy bag to him.

 

'Come on. Let's move.' She hissed to Mason when she reached him.

 

Kyra and Mason ducked from cover to cover, staying as quiet as possible as they ran to The Blockade. They reached the final straight to freedom. They were so close. Kyra could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Her ragtag family of street rats and scavengers would have enough food to survive for at least a year if they rationed their food properly. The two scavengers looked at the legion of Enforcers between them and freedom and their shoulders fell. There was no way they could possibly make it to the wall and get away…

 

'Kyra…' Mason started to speak… started to tell her to take the food and run while he distracted the Enforcer. Kyra looked at him and shook her head.

 

'No. They need you. I’ll distract them. Besides… That bag is heavy, I wouldn’t be able to climb up that wall with it. You’re strong enough to get it over the wall.' Mason knew she was right. She was small and, while yes she was strong, she didn’t have a hope in hell of hoisting the ration filled bag up that wall.

 

'Fine. But don’t die.' Mason told her in a gruff voice. Kyra nodded with a slight salute. Mason watched her sneak away to buy him time.

 

Kyra pulled a sharpened piece of metal from her boot, the jagged edge glinting in the bright lights of the camp. A lone Enforcer walked past her hiding place, a battered gun held tightly in his hands. Kyra, once checking that there were no other Enforcers coming her way, crept up behind the unsuspecting man. She leapt into his back and drove her ‘knife’ into his neck, slicing through his jugular. She let the man fall to the ground, the sound of him choking on his blood making chills run through her.

 

She crept closer to the group of Enforcers and watched for a long moment, the blood on her hand drying rapidly in the cold air. Kyra spotted Mason hiding near the wall, an Enforcer only a few feet from him. She picked up a rock and threw it between the tall, rickety piles of boxes. The group of Enforcers stood at attention when the rock hit one of the boxes. They moved quickly towards the noise, leaving Kyra the perfect opening to take out the last Enforcer between Mason and freedom.

 

Kyra sprinted, her ‘knife’ out and dripping with blood. She kicked the Enforcer’s kneecap as hard as she could. The man went down hard on his knee. Kyra drove her ‘knife’ through his neck before he could raise the alarm. Mason moved to the wall immediately when Kyra appeared and started climbing. He was about to jump down to the ground when he heard a gunshot. He looked back and saw an Enforcer with his gun raised, pointed at Kyra. Her clothes were rapidly stained with blood as he locked eyes with her.

 

‘No… no… No!’ Mason watched as the Enforcer picked up a metal rod and brought it down hard on the back of her head.

 

‘Scavenger scum! You are all going to starve!’ the Enforcer cried angrily to Mason as Kyra fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Mason screamed in anger and fury, watching the Enforcer step over Kyra’s body while readying his gun. Mason barely had a moment to move before searing pain tore through his chest. He toppled from his place on the wall and fell with a dull, echoing thud to the concrete ground. The last thing Mason saw before he was swallowed into a pit of black was the blood splattered boots of the Enforcer who had murdered Kyra and damned his people to starvation.


End file.
